1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip structure, and more particularly, to a chip structure with a bevel pad row.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous development of new electronic technologies, the electronic products are designed to be more user friendly, lighter, thinner, shorter, smaller, and have more powerful functions, thus the circuit and mechanical designs for various electronic products are more complicated. For the IC chip package technique, the wire bonding technique is commonly used to electrically couple the chip with the carrier. With such technique, one end of the bonding wire is electrically coupled to a pad on an active surface of the chip, and the other end of the bonding wire is electrically coupled to a contact point on the carrier. Since there are certain limitations in the wire bonding technique, the pads are usually disposed on the active surface of the chip with a peripheral arrangement manner.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a diagram of a conventional chip structure. Referring to FIG. 1, an active surface 110 of the chip 100 has a middle wire bonding area 110a and a corner wire bonding area 110b. Both of the middle wire bonding area 110a and the corner wire bonding area 110b are adjacent to a side 110c of the active surface 110 of the chip 100. In addition, the middle wire bonding area 110a has a plurality of middle pads 120a that are disposed along an extension direction of the side 110c, such that a plurality of middle pad rows is arranged inside the middle wire bonding area 110a. Moreover, the corner wire bonding area 110b has a plurality of corner pads 120b that are disposed along the extension direction of the side 110c, such that a plurality of corner pad rows is arranged inside the corner wire bonding area 110b. 
For example, if the spacing d1 between two adjacent middle pads 120a inside the middle wire bonding area 110a is 60 μm, the bonding wire connecting to the corner pad of the corner wire bonding area 110b and the side 110c of the chip 100 form an acute angle. In order to successfully perform the subsequent wire bonding process, the spacing d2 between two adjacent corner pads 120b inside the corner wire bonding area 110b should be substantially equal to 85 μm, and there should be nine corner pads 120b in the same corner pad row. In other words, if the spacing d1 between two adjacent middle pads 120a inside the middle wire bonding area 110a is 60 μm, the width dt of the corner wire bonding area 110b should be greater than 9×85=765 μm. However, the corner wire bonding area 110b with such width dt (=765 μm) causes a difficulty in improving the pad arrangement density in the conventional technique.